


Push and Pull

by whitebear



Series: Proximity [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebear/pseuds/whitebear
Summary: Set during Music Bank in Chile.





	Push and Pull

“Wait”, Jaehwan says hesitantly.

Daniel, face down on the white sheets, is minutes away from sleep. He was seated between Woojin and Jihoon on the plane and they vehemently protested his role as babysitter, choosing to watch the same action movie and carry a conversation on the plot points despite Daniel sitting _right there_. Their incessant chatter was still ringing in his ears, his makeup that he has yet to wash off scratchy against the clean comforter, and oh God, Daniel just wanted to sleep.

 The tone of Jaehwan’s voice though. Unsure, almost quiet, waiting for rejection, which was so unlike him. Daniel groans and lifts his head just enough to face him.

Jaehwan was twiddling his fingers. “Are you really going to sleep?” he asks. There it was again. Unsure, almost quiet, waiting for rejection. Daniel doesn’t get it and was about to answer, until-

“I thought,” he stops again. Daniel stares at him, furrowed eyebrows. Jaehwan visibly sighs, scratches the back of his neck. “I thought, you know, we could do something.”

Daniel couldn’t believe his ears. He pushes his palms on the mattress and sits up, staring at Jaehwan with wide eyes. “Wait, are you…?”

“It was your idea to share a room together!” Jaehwan protests. “I can’t help if I-“  he pauses at Daniel’s grin. “Stop that.”

Daniel doesn’t even try stopping the smile threatening to take over his face. “Stopping,” he promises, straightening up on the bed, sleep forgotten.

The afternoon is about to end in Chile, and Daniel watches Jaehwan put his guitar away and inch away from his seat near the window.  His breath hitches as whatever remains of the city light through the blinds reflects off the polished wood of the hotel room’s table and on the corners of Jaehwan’s eyes as he studies him. He walks towards him, stops at the edge of the bed, knees barely brushing Daniel’s, arms on his sides the way he always does, ignoring Daniel’s lifelong frustration of self-doubt by willingly relinquishing control.

So Daniel takes his cue, running his fingers on the sides of jean-clad thighs and weaving his fingers on his belt loops, not once breaking eye contact.

“How do you want me,” Jaehwan whispers.

He tugs him forward, slowly, Jaehwan’s palms landing on his shoulders as his knees bend from the action. Daniel arranges him carefully on his lap, the other man’s weight so welcome over his, foreheads meeting and Daniel traces his lips on his plump cheek for a second before finally claiming his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years and thanks to this ship deserving more love I'm finally getting off my ass to make a contribution to the tag. 
> 
> This is a series of drabbles revolving around Daniel and Jaehwan's pre-established relationship; settings and plot can change from time to time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
